


Good Enough

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Series: The Possessive Steve [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Requested fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thickblack_otaku requested: Tony at a benefit maybe and being flirt with a bunch of guys and Steve can’t stop them because they aren’t out yet so maybe some biting, wall-sex, and rimming?<br/>ironmanisrdj asked you: Simple ask… Stony… Smut (lots)… Demanding Steve… Thx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Steve’s eyes narrowed, body tensing. It was one thing for Tony to flirt with women all over the place. That was expected of him. He was a playboy, a flirt. But guys? No. Tony was supposed to be straight, but there was nothing straight about the way he was leaning towards the man. 

Steve blinked, attention drawn away from Tony briefly as his glass of something alcohol was plucked out of his hand. Turning his attention to Natasha, he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“You’ve already splinted the wood of the bar, I’m saving you from cutting yourself on glass.” she answered, shooting back his glass. His eyes widened and he released his hand from the wood, wincing as he got a few splinters from his efforts. 

When he looked back at Tony, he growled. Wonderful. There was another guy. That’s great. Oh look! A third one was approaching! Apparently it was now known that Tony Stark swung both ways and guys suddenly wanted a piece of him. 

And Steve was done. 

Standing, he made his way over to his secret boyfriend, hooking an arm over his shoulders and smiling (bearing his teeth) at the men. “Tony is needed for very important Avengers business.” was the only explanation he gave for them, before nearly dragging Tony out of the ballroom. 

They were at some stupid donator’s ball, in said stupid donator’s house, but Steve was beyond caring. And it took a lot for him to be beyond caring. Tony could flirt with women all he wanted evidently, yet Steve’s breaking point was apparently when he started flirting with men. 

“Hey Cap! What’s wrong?”

See, it would have been horrible if Tony was drunk, but he was completely sober and that much to innocent widening of his eyes said it all.  _He planned for this to happen._

“Am I not good enough for you?” Steve demanded, grabbing the back of Tony’s neck and slamming him chest first into the wall. Tony hissed, fingernails digging into the plaster. “Tell me now Tony. Am I not good enough for you?” Steve repeated, stepping closer. 

“No Steve, you’re beyond good enough for me...I-”

“Good.” Steve crouched down, tugging Tony’s pants and underwear down. Tony gasped.

“Jesus! Steve! We’re in public and yeah, I really don’t care if we get caught, but you-”

“Shut up.”

Tony’s mouth clamped shut instantly. Steve leaned forward, spreading Tony’s cheeks, but moving no closer. 

“Tell me. Tell me any of those men you were throwing yourself at are better than I am.” 

“T-They’re not. Y-You’re the only one I-aahh.” Steve leaned forward, sliding his tongue over Tony’s hole. Pulling his cheeks further apart, Steve pressed his tongue pass the first tight ring of muscle. Tony whimpered as Steve continued to piston his tongue slowly in and out. With that tiny noise, Steve pulled away with a sucking noise. 

“Quiet Tony. Don’t draw attention to us.” Steve admonished. Before Tony could reply, he returned his tongue to its previous activities. Tony whimpered, quieter, squirming slightly. Steve's hands clenched around his hips, holding them in place. He continued to tongue at Tony's hole for a few moments. 

"P-Please, Steve, fuck me, please." Tony whined, hips canting back, pressing against his fingers. Steve pulled away from Tony with a slurp, licking his lips. He hummed. Tony always tasted delicious...musky and male and something distinctly Tony. 

"Beg better than that." Steve commanded  moving his mouth to bite across Tony's cheeks. Tony cried out, quivering from the harsh bites, following by soft little licks. "I'm not convinced I'm good enough. Not with all those other guys interested..."

"Those other guys are nothing! Nothing compared to you! Only you make me feel full, only you leave marks, I love when you leave marks..." Tony whined, "Please, please Steve. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Only you. Only you're good enough for me. Better than me. Jesus, Steve, so much better." 

Steve placed one more bite before standing. Tony moaned out his relief as he heard the telltale sound of a zipper sliding down. 

It really said something about their relationship that Steve could press against Tony's back, reach around into an inside pocket of his jacket, and pull out a bottle of lube. 

Slicking up, he skipped the teasing fingers to open Tony up, figuring his tongue had already done so. "Now remember, be quiet Tony." That was the only warning he gave the usually very vocal Tony before slowly pressing into him.

Tony moaned loudly, hands scrambling against the wall. Steve chuckled, amused by Tony's lack of control. The chuckle quickly turned to a groan of his own as Tony tightened around him. 

Steve threaded his fingers in Tony's, pinning his hands to the wall and beginning to thrust in and out, easily quickening the rhythm. Tony groaned with every thrust in, hips canting back to meet Steve. 

Steve turned his attention to Tony's neck, biting down in time with his thrusts, making sure to leave marks. Bruises. Let everyone know that Tony belonged to someone. To back off. 

Tony, sensing what he was doing, "All yours Steve. Let everyone know I'm yours." Steve growled, thrusting harder and Tony screamed as the harder thrust pushed the head of Steve's cock against his prostate. Steve adjusted his angle to hit that every time. 

"Don't know how to be quiet, do you? Fine. Tell everyone that you're mine. Scream for me again. Moan for me Tony." Tony groaned, pressing back against him. He could feel the pressure growing.

"Fuck Steve...your dirty talk is always awesome..." Tony whined, and Steve growled, moving to bite his jaw, hands tightening in Tony's. He knew that Tony got him mad simply to get him to talk dirty. 

"Cum Tony." he snapped, irritated. Tony complied, crying out as his cum painted the wall in front of him. Steve groaned as he reflexively tightened around him, milking Steve's cock in the process. 

They stood frozen for a few moments, panting. "Why do you always love getting me mad?" Steve questioned, annoyed. 

"Come out with me and I won't flirt with other guys." Tony sniffed, and Steve pulled out of him, re-zipping his pants. 

"Fine. Let's go." Steve shrugged. Tony spun around, eyes wide. 

"Really?" 

"Really." Steve laughed as Tony threw his arms around his neck, kissing him for all he was worth.

"Hey guys, some guy just told me that there was important Avengers-never mind!" 

Clint spun on his heel, exiting the hallway and heading back to the ballroom, bright red. 


End file.
